Amis ? A jamais !
by Alounet
Summary: Nick et Jeff ont une discussion. Quelle est la nature de leur relation ?


**Titre** : Amis ? A jamais !

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Jeff/Nick

**Avertissements** : Cette histoire mettra plus ou moins en avant un couple homosexuel.

**Disclaimer** : Jeff et Nick appartiennent à la série Glee et sont donc par conséquent l'exclusivité de leurs créateurs !

**Notes**_:_Alors après ma publication de « I am a Young Man in love », je me suis rendu compte que Nick et Jeff avaient eux aussi leurs fans français. Donc… Devant les gentilles reviews que j'ai pu recevoir, je me suis dit : Et si j'explorais ces deux personnages un peu mieux et que je leur accordais une belle histoire ? Et bien c'est chose faite ici même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-Tu aurais pu sourire sur la photo !<p>

-Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile moi aussi…

Nick reprit la photo des mains de Jeff, faussement vexé. Ils venaient tous les deux d'utiliser l'une des cabines à photomaton du centre commercial. Poussé par le brun, le blond avait accepté de faire une série de quatre photos souvenirs. Pourtant, il détestait être pris en photo.

-Tu t'étonne que tout le monde pense que tu puisse être déprimé, tu ne souris jamais.

-C'est faux, rétorqua le blond en montrant ses dents à son ami.

-Je te parle d'un vrai sourire, pas de la pose Colgate Total que tu nous réserve sur scène.

Les deux jeunes hommes venaient d'emprunter l'escalator qui les menaient au second étage du centre commercial et ils continuèrent leur route. Le téléphone portable de Nick se mit à vibrer, ce dernier le sortit de sa poche pour voir de qui provenait le message.

Jeff jeta un rapide regard sur l'écran afin de voir le nom de l'expéditeur : Blaine. Nick s'en aperçut et lui dit :

-Tu es bien curieux, et si c'était un message remplit d'allusions sexuels et qui était personnel ?

-Alors Kurt ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Nick haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce que Kurt pouvait bien faire dans l'histoire avant de réaliser que Jeff faisait surtout une allusion quand au petit-ami de Blaine.

-De toute façon, qui voudrait sortir avec Blaine-je-chante-tous-les-solos-un-point-c'est-tout ?

Cette fois, Jeff se mit à sourire avec sincérité, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de son meilleur ami.

-Rien que pour ça, je t'offre une glace.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ton message ? demanda curieux le blond.

-Non. Ce n'était rien d'important, il voulait m'avertir que son pote Brian m'invitait à sa soirée ce soir.

Jeff ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre Nick jusqu'au marchand de glaces ou ils se mirent à faire la queue.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je passe la soirée avec mon meilleur ami je te rappelle.

-Je pourrais comprendre que tu veuille aller voir Brian. Après tout, il te plait non ?

-Arrête de mentir, tu m'agaces, répondit le brun. Tu ne comprendrais rien du tout et ça t'énerverait.

Jeff croisa les bras, piqué au vif. Son meilleur ami le conaissait par cœur et il lui était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta d'attendre que leur tour vienne.

-Smile !

Le blond se mit à sourire. C'était leur truc à eux. Dès que l'un ou l'autre était attristé, agacé, énervé ou faisait la tête pour une raison quelquonque, l'autre intervenait avec un message ou une parole du type « Smile », pour indiquer que tout allait bien.

-Je veux pas que tu te prive d'une vie sentimentale juste parce qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Et si c'était l'inverse, et que c'était moi qui avait un potentiel rendez-vous ?

-Je sais très bien que je passerais toujours avant n'importe quel garçon.

Nick s'approcha du vendeur et passa sa commande pour lui et son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient servit et en train de se poser sur l'un des bancs du centre commercial.

Nick et Jeff étaient en train de flâner dans les rues de Lima pour rentrer jusqu'à chez le brun. Ce dernier avait un petit peu bu, et l'alcool aidant, il était complètement dans son monde, en train de chanter à tue tête aux passants qui venaient à eux. Jeff, qui avait été plus raisonnable, se contenta de suivre dans son délire son meilleur ami.

Le téléphone de Nick avait sonné plusieurs fois, des appels de Brian qu'il avait ignoré. Jeff l'avait remarqué et tenté d'essayer de comprendre.

-Tu es amoureux de moi ? demanda Nick subitement sans que le blond ne s'y attende.

Ce dernier, ne sachant pas comment réagir, répondit :

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

-Okay.

Ils reprirent leur marche mais finalement, Jeff se décida qu'il devait se mettre en face de la réalité des choses :

-Je ne te cache pas que depuis quelques temps… Je me pose des questions sur notre amitié…

-Jeff, reprit plus sérieusement Nick, toi et moi, ça n'a jamais était de l'amitié, ça ne le sera jamais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu crois que j'ai déjà dit je t'aime à un ami ? Toi je te l'ai déjà dit des tas de fois. On passe tout notre temps ensemble, tous les jours. On sait tout l'un de l'autre, je t'ai déjà tout confié.

Touché, le blond était en train de fuir le regard du brun et il s'arrêta :

-Je crois que la vérité que je cherche à me cacher depuis quelques temps, c'est que oui, je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi… Mais je sais très bien que… tu es mon meilleur ami, voilà tout.

-Jeff, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis bisexuel et j'imagine qu'un jour je me marierais et j'aurais des enfants. S'il y a bien une personne que je ne veux pas faire souffrir, c'est toi.

-En fait, tu as peur qu'on se mette ensemble, que ça se passe mal et qu'on finisse par se séparer ?

-Et ça briserait notre amitié. Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi je sais que je n'arriverais pas à rester ton meilleur ami après tout ça.

Le blond se laissa tomber au sol, tout comme Nick qui le rejoignit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Amis ?

-Les meilleurs !

-Pour toujours ?

-Et a jamais !

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
